Lettre aux enfants et d'autres choses sur Anges
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: ONE-SHOT "perdu un très important dans votre vie ... écrit une lettre et de réaliser que les enfants sont la meilleure preuve que les anges vivent avec nous.


**Disclaimer:** Pas de filles, c'est triste, je sais, mais les personnages ne sont pas la mienne, je viens de jouer avec eux ... sauf Pandora

**Résumé:** Bella ONE-SHOT "perdu un très important dans votre vie ... écrit une lettre et de réaliser que les enfants sont la meilleure preuve que les anges vivent avec nous.

**"Une lettre pour les enfants ... Et d'autres choses sur les anges" ****  
**  
**POV Bella:**

Il faisait nuit, et demain sera jour de l'enfant ... Ma cousine Alice et son mari Jasper Hale avait une petite fille, belle, elle avait les cheveux noir minuit, ses yeux bleus d'une très cristallin, et sa peau blanche comme la craie ..., Sans ces belles lèvres rouges écarlates ... Elle était un ange, son nom a été Pandora ... Et oui ... il a été.

Était mort un jour comme demain, le 30 avril l'année dernière pour des problèmes respiratoires après trois ans. Maintenant, nous pourrions être regarder du ciel ... et continuent à jouer à partir de là, avec les anges.

J'étais dans ma chambre, ne sachant pas ce que je faisais je suis allé au bureau, tiroir et sort un carnet et un stylo de toutes les couleurs.

Et j'ai commencé à écrire:

Pandora, je pense que je vais commencer en vous donnant une Félicitations Coeur!, Aujourd'hui est votre jour! ... et resteront là où vous êtes, toujours ... toujours vous manquez beaucoup, et achetez vos cadeaux de demain ont pour célébrer grande. Je vais vous dire, mais je dois promettre de ne dire à personne, j'ai acheté un ours en peluche énorme pour votre chambre, est brune et son nom est "aimer", c'est comme pour embrasser tous les jours ...

J'espère que où que vous soyez, de jouer avec tous les enfants ... et vous savez ce serait bien de partager votre maison là-haut, tes parents ne peuvent pas aller demain à visiter, mais j'espère que ce vide ... parce que vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper, le ski.

Je ferai en sorte que l'oncle d'Emmet pas manger votre gâteau ...

Il vous aime, votre tante Bells.

Je ne savais pas où les gouttes ont commencé à s'échapper de mes yeux sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Depuis la mort de sa sœur, avait une douleur dans mon cœur qui se sentait creux ... sans vie.

Il était allé à de nombreux sites, d'essayer de calmer ma douleur ... Alice et Jasper avait été un couple dure, forte ... mais je n'étais pas tellement.

Les anges qui ont pris soin de moi et étaient avec moi tous les jours, ils doivent être des gens normaux ... Malheureusement, certains anges sont vivants et d'autres mieux.

Les anges, comme des enfants ... Vivre au Paradis. Dans un royaume impénétrable, l'amour magique ... paisible et abondante. Angels nous voir du ciel ... Osez les yeux des enfants ...

Mais si les anges nous voir à travers Pandora? Maintenant, nous avons vérifié les ... Et les anges, et pas assez de nous voir ... pas dans le ciel ou sur terre.

Croix tout en notre pouvoir pour répandre la douleur, mais nous ne serons pas ainsi, jamais complète.

Ils ont frappé à ma porte, et d'exalter me essuyant mes larmes, je suis allé à l'ouvrir et il était mon ami Edward.

"Ces larmes .- Je .- je l'ai dit avec inquiétude ...

"Sh, sh ... - le rue. me rhodium avec ses bras et son odeur est venu me .- Croyez-vous aux anges?.

- Quelle est la question? Répondit-il.

"Dites-moi, croyez-vous en eux?

"Bien sûr, pas vous?.

"Oui, c'est juste que nous sommes cassés ... Edward, et il n'y aura jamais aucun ange dans cette maison.

"Ils sont partout, Bella ... Par exemple, vous. Tu es mon ange le plus élevé.

Je rougis furieusement, mais en réalité je ne savais pas si elle pleurait, parce que mon petit ami pour que cela se produise ...

"Alors ... dis-moi comment ils fonctionnent.

"Je ne suis pas un expert ... Bella n'est pas comme si il avait considéré comme une religion, mais les pourparlers à ce sujet souvent maman. Il dit que les anges gardiens ont vécu avec nous depuis le début du voyage de nos âmes à travers le temps. Ne jamais nous quitter, critiquer ou se plaindre. Appelez-nous à être conscients de leur proximité, en attendant l'appel pour apporter l'espoir, l'encouragement et même l'humour. Les anges de confort peine nous, ils réussissent à cesser d'avoir peur et de mettre fin au malheur. Nous sommes convaincus que, quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours aimé, guidé et protégé. Notre esprit ne peut pas mourir ou d'être perdu. Ni, d'ailleurs, peut échouer. Toujours nous donner une nouvelle occasion d'apprendre, et nos âmes recevront l'expérience dont ils ont besoin pour leur développement. Il est possible que, parfois, la douleur est si intense ou une séparation à court-stop pour un moment, mais se rendre compte que je me tais, ou on peut voir se poursuivre .- intention suprême. Et pourtant, au fil du temps, les circonstances se déroulent à révéler la clef qui ouvre la porte à la prochaine étape de notre existence. Parfois, on se rend compte que seul le recul, nous avons pu surmonter une difficulté parce que nous avons reçu la grâce et l'amour d'une source plus élevée.  
La connaissance des anges ne dépend pas de la pensée mystique. Juste besoin d'accepter que nous ne pouvons pas avoir toutes les réponses, et qu'au-delà des limites de la vie quotidienne il ya des choses qui nous touchent et d'influence. Anges entrent dans la catégorie des impondérables.

"Et vous m'avez dit que vous n'étiez pas un expert ... - lui reprochent, en essuyant le dos de ma main, mes larmes.

"Et je ne suis pas ... Mais Bella, parfois les choses ont à les laisser couler, les liens rendre nos vies sont limitées et dénuées de sens ...

Edward a continué à parler un peu plus sur les enfants qui sont des anges ... Je vous assure d'une manière qui était impossible de ne pas croire que Pandora encore avec nous en quelque sorte.

Jusqu'à Edward a dû quitter ... Je ne cessais de penser ce qu'il m'avait dit ... Et peut-être, juste peut-être, ils étaient mes suggestions. Mais c'est impossible.

Je me rappelais ses paroles:

_«On dit que les anges gardiens ont vécu avec nous depuis le début du voyage de nos âmes à travers le temps»_

Daria la possibilité que dans les profondeurs de la terre l'amour que Dieu a pour moi, ils ont été récompensés avec Edward, il serait mon ange, "Ou était-ce?

_«Les anges ne nous laissent & ___

_Et les enfants sont la meilleure preuve de cela »_

Eh bien, à commencer par ce que je quitte le cœur, de ma profonde, secrète, le cœur froid et dur ... Lorsque vous perdez un être cher est difficile à oublier ... Il ya donc des anges ...

Edward a été l'ange de Bella, à cette occasion ... Il a toujours été.

J'espère que vous me laisser votre révision, et à Be Happy, bien entendu, également Happy Day des enfants! Anges, tous les bienheureux. Soyez bons pour les enfants. ils sont les ports de Los Angeles ... à vous, dans une vie pleine d'amour et de bonheur.

Denissemake


End file.
